The History of Gaya
by Charlie Chaplin 2
Summary: Sailor Moon adventure with an LotR based plot. Featuring UsagiEndymion, SenshiShitennou and Outers
1. Intro Page

Ok I must apologise for the fact that the latest chapter is absolutely terrible, even by my standards! I realise the storyline goes too fast and there are so many faults I don't even wanna think about it, however I wanted this chapter OUT! HA, it was just taking so very long to do but now it's done I can progress and hopefully improve, I must warn you that the next two months will be rather slow in updating land, my muse has stolen my ability to use the computer AHHHH!!! But after that I should be writing at a phenomenal rate (fingers crossed) so for now, accept my apologies and a promise it WILL get better (eek...). there's also the idea of a 'Dangerous Liaisons' crossed with Sailor Moon thingy building in my head ever so slowly that I wanna start working on...But never mind about that, as requested, here's a list of characters and their closest equivalents in the LotR and/or SM worlds, I'll add more as the story progresses:  
  
Serenity (Voice) = Elrond/Galadriel Metallia = Sauron  
  
Shairoon = Sailor Pluto (Setsuna) = Gandalf

Beryl = Saruman

Usagi (Peace) = Sailor Moon (Serenity II) = Arwen

Senshi = Usagi's protectors:

Arwain (Air) = Sailor Venus (Minako)

Persephone (Earth) = Sailor Jupiter (Makoto)

Oriana (Fire & Voice) = Sailor Mars (Rei)

Nerissa (Water) = Sailor Mercury (Ami)  
  
Aurelia (Voice) = Arwain's mother

Calista (Air) = Persephone's mother

Suki (Fire) = Oriana's mother

Veda (Water) = Nerissa's mother

Endymion (Golden Crystal, rightful King of Thelis) = Tuxedo Mask (Mamoru) = Aragorn/Strider

Shitennou = Endymion's protectors:

Caius (Winter) = Kunzite

Nicholas (Autumn) = Nephrite

Jared (Summer) = Jadeite

Seth (Spring) = Zoicite

Helios (Ageing King of Kendor) = Theoden

Vivian = Sailor Uranus (Haruka) = Eomer

Luna (cousin of Vivian) = Eowyn

Aruna (Vivian's love) = Sailor Neptune (Michiru)

Wiseman (works for Beryl) = Wormtongue

Diamond (Stuart of Thelis) = Denethor

Adonis (Eldest son of Diamond) = Ace = Boromir

Artemis (Second son of Diamond) = Faramir

Viola (Destruction & Creation) = Sailor Saturn (Hotaru) = Frodo  
  
As a standard disclaimer for the story, I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings and I am not trying to make a profit from this fic, I'm just doing it for my own benefit. Thanks 


	2. Prologue

Ok.....right, umm, first I gotta say sorry this has taken so very long to do, I know it's only the prologue but it's kinda like an iceberg, (lots of reconstruction behind this) I needed to change a lot of my original storyline to fit this one and I also needed to try and cover up any plot holes I saw and...yeah I'm not going to bore you with details.  
  
Anyway, would it possible to get feedback on this? Reviews are fantastic, but I'm worried this is a little too close to the LotR storyline and people might find it boring. I welcome suggestions, constructive criticism, heck, even flames as long as it helps me to improve rather than just boost or deflate my ego...  
  
Well hope you enjoy it! This entire story is dedicated to two of the nicest people I know in internet land and without whom this story would still just be a load of plot bunnies bouncing around my head, Lady Fenix and K. Wsye (both of which also have rather excellent fics, GO READ!! Well, after you've read mine...they're both on fanfiction.net)  
  
And FINALLY, the disclaimer, I don't own anything to do with Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings and I'm not trying to make a profit out of this fic, I just want to combine two very good things for fun. Thanks!  
  
~~**~~  
  
To begin this adventurous tale, which starts at the beginning of what is known as the Third Age, we must first look at some of its history, and of course, the best place to start, is always at the beginning...  
  
On the Planet known as Gaya there were several distinct races, the first were the Sorcerers, official guardians of their world, though they were found most prominently on the Mainland, the second of the only two known continents on the planet. They held within them a hidden power permitted only to be used to defend Gaya. The sorcerers watched over the good races, appearing only to aid them in times of great need. Their wisdom was immense, but their numbers were few, only four were ever known to have graced the planet, two of which are found in this story.  
  
Next came the Handornians, immortal creatures well known for their loveliness and harmony with nature. They originated from the continent west of Mainland, the First Continent, Handorn. The Handornians adored beautiful things; they used their great powers and knowledge to surround themselves with environments as splendid as they were themselves. Because of their love of adventure and exploration, many sailed over the seas to the Mainland.  
  
At first the Handornians settled by the coast, travelling back and forth between their homeland and the new land that they had discovered, but as time went on and those on the Mainland ventured further north and became more settled, rivalry between the two continents began. The Mainland Handornians had met another race, the race of men, and found it their duty to teach them all they could. However, this mingling with lesser races created a rift between the Native Handornians and the Mainland Handornians who were looked down upon as inferior. It came to a point somewhere in the middle of the First Age but before war could be declared, the Handornians of the Mainland were offered a choice; they could either choose to remain loyal to their original continent, Handorn, and travel back when they wished, though this journey would be final and they would never again be able to return to the Mainland, or they could renounce their ancestry and immortality and become a new race. Many chose the latter option, believing they had found true happiness on the Mainland - but there were still those that remained loyal and chose to keep their immortality, to them Handorn bestowed a gift, the great Silver Crystal which could create a portal to take them home when they so desired, for Handorn could no longer be reached by sailing, it had been cut off from the Mainland, so that none from Handorn could ever go to the Mainland and those who had renounced it could never return.  
  
And so peace reigned for a while, those who were no longer Handornian mixed with men and became known eventually as the High Race of men, revered for their ingenuity, creativeness, long life span and power. They maintained a respectful relationship with the Mainland Handornians (those who intended to eventually go home) for they preferred peace to war. They taught much to the race of Common men, those who had not mingled with the Handornians, and they themselves, learned and discovered much. This age was seen as the Golden Age of Mainland and it would not be for a long time before such peace was seen again.  
  
~~**~~  
  
By the ending of the First Age, the High Race of men had all but forgotten their history, only the most learned and those who often spent time with the Mainland Handornians knew their true ancestral origins. Most of them were more concerned with their own matters; a new race had been breeding known as the Youma, they were creatures, deformed and ugly who had evolved from the lowliest of animals on Gaya. They had grown quickly in number and spent their time scourging and looting all the countries of the Mainland except Panegune, where most of the Mainland Handornians lived.  
  
At this time many of the Mainland Handornians used the Silver Crystal to return home, not wanting to be troubled by the problems of the Second Continent (as the Mainland was often referred as). But those that did stay helped where they could, often acting upon the advice of the Sorcerer Shairoon and the powerful Mainland Handornian Serenity.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The Second Age is believed to have begun with the appearance of Metallia. She was a mysterious creature; many thought she was a Sorcerer, appearing only because she was needed. Shairoon could not deny this claim as the Sorcerers did not innately know each other and she had no proof to say otherwise, though she did not fully trust Metallia's claim. Even Serenity, who had the gift of foresight, could not see what Metallia's arrival held for the future, and this troubled her greatly.  
  
In truth, Metallia was actually a Youma, she was the most powerful of all, gifted with evil from the very core of Gaya, but this was not to be realised until it was too late. The Mainland Handornians and both races of men, believing falsely that she was a friend were eager to welcome her and were glad of the prospect of having another Sorcerer to help them fight against the pestilent Youma.  
  
In secret, with the support of Shairoon, Serenity went to the king of High Men, King Everest and told him of her fear of Metallia; she told the king that she wished to make a crystal of her own for him, to help protect him and his people. The king, although not fully believing Metallia to be evil, had great trust in Serenity and her wisdom and so agreed. In this crystal she poured much of her own power and his essence, she warned him to never reveal its creation to anyone and to use it only in dire need. This was known as the Golden Crystal.  
  
Soon after, Serenity had a vision which allowed her to see the true intentions of Metallia. She openly accused Metallia of wanting to steal the Silver Crystal and to invade Handorn; she was jealous of power of the Handornians and wanted to take it for herself. At this revelation Metallia fled to Dentar, the desert country of the Mainland and her country of birth. There she gathered an army of Youma and other vile creatures, she turned many men, High and Common against the Mainland Handornians, spreading lies that they had taken away the gift of immortality so they could rule all those on the Mainland, she twisted all those who joined her into soulless creatures of evil.  
  
King Everest, seeing that some of his own people were turning against the Mainland Handornians, warned Serenity. She held council with the most high of her race and asked if she could have permission to move the Silver Crystal from its resting place on the Shore that Once Faced Handorn to her home in Panegune. At first many protested, the Crystal had incredible power that would guard it against those not permitted to use it and they were not sure of the consequences of taking it from its place of belonging. But Serenity revealed to them the true origins of Metallia as she had seen in her vision and her fear that Metallia might find a way to take the crystal and morph it into a thing of evil. This caused a great argument for all trusted the words of Serenity, but they also wanted to return home eventually and there was no guarantee that if the Crystal was moved that it could still take them. Here however the argument ended for the Great Sorcerer Beryl spoke up, she had appeared for the council meeting along with Shairoon, a rare thing indeed which heightened the importance of this council, and she told them to listen to Serenity, the Crystal did not need tradition or a resting place to work, it was much more powerful than that. Shairoon agreed with this and so the decision was made, for the first time the Silver Crystal would be moved from the Shore that Once Faced Handorn to Serenity's Forest in Panegune.  
  
At once Serenity left with Shairoon and many Mainland Handornians to go collect the Crystal, Beryl disappeared though none thought this unusual, when the Sorcerers were not needed they were impossible to find. Beryl was the greatest of Sorcerers as her area of interest was great power, she studied it, good and bad, and she could wield it, because of this she rarely interfered, for it was said she could practically control free will, and this, according to the divine rights was forbidden.  
  
As Serenity was taking the Silver Crystal back home she was attacked by four very powerful Youma, like none ever seen before. They stole the Crystal and left all in despair and confusion, they never suspected a traitor in their council.  
  
Beryl waited for her Youma to return to her with the Crystal, but they never did, for Metallia had cast a more powerful spell on them, and now had their loyalty and the Crystal. When Beryl learned of this she was furious, for how could Metallia be more powerful than her? But Metallia saw the potential of Beryl and asked her to join her army; she promised Beryl the entire of Mainland to rule once they had taken over Gaya. Beryl agreed to this, though deep in her heart she planned to one day steal the Crystal from Metallia.  
  
Metallia knew that she herself could not wield the Silver Crystal, it would not allow her to, so she took it to the place of her birth, the Great Fire of Dentar, a volcano which reached down to the core of Gaya, there she threw the Crystal in and melted it down, and recreated it pouring in all of her own power and essence. The Crystal then became known as the Dark Crystal.  
  
Serenity knew what Metallia would do to the Crystal and she knew what she would use it for, so she gathered an army, the largest ever in history, made up of Mainland Handornians, High Men, Common Men, creatures of the air and land, the Forest Shepherds and even the Dwarves, a race long-since ended due to their want for isolation and interest only in their own business and possessions. The Sorcerer Shairoon was also present, but Beryl was not, this was taken as a good sign, for it seemed as if she would not be needed in battle.  
  
They marched to Dentar, the stronghold of Metallia and waited at her monstrous gates. When they were finally opened, a great battle ensued for the Mainland. When Metallia finally decided to join the fighting, her power, enhanced by the Dark Crystal's, decimated Serenity's army. In a last effort, King Everest of the High Men released the power of the Golden Crystal. It was said that at that moment, the entire battlefield was lit with a golden light; its power extracted the Dark Crystal from Metallia, reducing her to a wandering spirit. But it also significantly weakened Serenity and the Golden Crystal, being used to such an extent shattered, killing King Everest. The pieces, however, were absorbed into his son Everest II and his personal guard, who had been standing nearby.  
  
In the aftermath of battle, Everest II found the Dark Crystal, and already its evil power took hold of him. Serenity begged him to destroy it as it gave Metallia the chance to return to power again since she had not been fully destroyed. He refused.  
  
After the battle she and Shairoon held council with Everest II and the Mainland Handornians and begged them to melt the crystal in the Volcano. Once again Everest II refused, he planned to keep it as an heirloom to remind all whose lineage ridded the threat of Metallia. He left the meeting early to return to his home so he could be crowned King. Many of the Handornians agreed not to destroy it because it was their only way home, although it could not be used to open the portal since it was still evil. They also knew they would have to be very careful because of its abilities to corrupt, but they also could not just take it from Everest II, they did not have the strength, or the desire to start a civil war.  
  
The council could not decide what do to, they debated for months. Serenity was angry that nothing was being done to stop Everest II, but many of the Handornians were angry at her for not consulting them when she made the Golden Crystal and for losing the Silver Crystal in the first place. Knowing there was no other way to save Handorn from invasion since either the Dark Crystal would eventually corrupt Everest II enough to do so, or at least make him bring back Metallia, Shairoon and Serenity knew they had to destroy the crystal without the agreement of the council. Serenity and Shairoon started to gather another army, this time to attack Thelis, the stronghold of High Men and the home of Everest II.  
  
But before they had a chance to do anything, news arrived that Everest II was dead. He had been attacked on a road by some wild Youma and during the fight, the crystal had been lost. They searched again and again, but the Crystal could not be found.  
  
There was nothing Shairoon or Serenity could do. Shairoon apparently disappeared once again, as she was no longer needed, and eventually, after many centuries, when life almost seemed peaceful again, Serenity had a child, and called her Usagi. 


	3. Little Falling Angel

  
  
"Found you, found you!" The little silver-haired girl chanted, pointing triumphantly with her stubby pink finger at her crouching friend, hidden in the shadows of a tree. It had been difficult finding her; she'd looked everywhere, and everywhere, when referring to her and her mother Serenity's home, meant a lot of places.  
  
"Finally! What took ya so long? My knees are really hurting from hiding there," Arwain complained, tossing her thin golden hair over her shoulder and then bending down to rub on the sore areas of her legs.  
  
"Well I didn't tell you where duh hide." Usagi defended, she hadn't wanted to play the game from the start, if it had been up to her, she would've been sitting in her mamma's lap eating chocolate chip cookies and sipping cool milk.  
  
"Yeah, but you took AGES!" Arwain replied now adjusting the back of her pink dress.  
  
"Well I found you dint I?" Usagi retorted, frowning slightly, the annoyance at her closest friend was evident.  
  
Seeing such a look on Usagi's round face, Arwain knew there might be trouble, "Never mind" she said lightly, brushing the potential incident off, "You found me, but now ya have ta catch me!" Her eyes glinted mischievously before speeding away into the open garden, leaving the much chubbier and shorter girl staring, lost in utter confusion at what she had just said.  
  
"Wena! Waaaaait!" Usagi wailed in the highest pitched voice she could muster once Arwain's words had sunk into her brain, chasing reluctantly, she slowed down to a walking pace, showing she wasn't interested in playing and just wanted to talk.  
  
Arwain rolled her eyes at her friend's whining but complied. She stopped and turned around to face Usagi, putting her hand on her six year old hips to illustrate her annoyance, a habit she copied from her mother. "What?"  
  
"Well..." Usagi began as she came steadily closer, "It's just that..." originally she had just wanted to tell Arwain that she wanted to play a different game, but now she was getting within 'tagging' range and it was just too tempting to resist, a smile slowly spread across her face with the thought of out-smarting Arwain, "Um...I wanted to do something else..." was all that she could manage to say, the thought of finally catching Arwain pushing all coherent thought out of her little five year old brain.  
  
The sun caught in Arwain's amber eyes as she watched her friend approach, causing her to squint and furrow her brow, her delicately thin blond eyebrows scrunched together in the middle of her forehead, "Like what? We've already played with your dolls and we can't play stuck-in-the-mud 'coz we don't have enough people."  
  
"Let's do...something...um like we can play skip or leap frog...or Captain Piwates-"  
  
"Captain Pirates?" interrupted Arwain, "That's a boy's game!"  
  
"Well then..." Usagi trailed off, no longer trying to think about what she was saying, she was getting closer, Arwain was dropping her guard and it was only a little farther until... "Tag!" Usagi shouted just grazing Arwain's pink summer dress as she lunged forward to counter Wena's step back, she had been so close she could even feel the soft threads of the embroidered white daisies on the hem of Arwain's skirt brush the tips of her fingers.  
  
"That doesn't count! We were on pause!" Arwain shouted indignantly.  
  
"But I never said paws!" answered Usagi.  
  
"It doesn't matter! It's still a pause!"  
  
"No it isn't!" but as she said it, putting as much effort to whine as squeakily as she could to show her determination, Usagi swiped again for Arwain, this time missing her completely.  
  
Arwain had been ready and dodged easily, giggling and running off again as fast as her legs would take her, her eyes shining with glee as she sang out, "You can't catch me, you can't catch me!"  
  
"Aw, come on Awain! You know you're too fast, I'll never catch you and then I won't never be able to be the hiding person!" Usagi moaned, she crossed her arms and plopped herself onto the soft grass unwilling to chase her friend any farther, she squinted her eyes to mean slits and stuck out her tongue, immediately retracting it as Arwain turned around.  
  
Arwain stopped again disappointed and slightly aggravated; running away from the seeker was the best part of the game! She tried to bribe Usagi into following her, "Come on Usa! If you catch me then you can hide twice!"  
  
"No!" Usagi shouted back sounding more like a high pitched mouse than a child, crossing her arms again to emphasise the pout on her plump face, her minute pink lips squeezed together in a pout, all in all she looked like she'd just swallowed a very sour lemon.  
  
Arwain was getting irritated, she wanted to run and running was not half as much fun if you didn't have someone to chase you or failing that, someone to race against. And besides, her mother had allowed her to take off her shoes, which meant nothing could restrict her tiny feet from pitter- pattering as fast as they could.  
  
"I'm not moving until we play a diffwent game!" Continued Usagi, "and with no wunning!" she added as an afterthought.  
  
"But Usagi, all the other games are boring!" Arwain shouted back.  
  
"Huh?" was the reply, "I can't hear you, come closer!" It was a ploy, a very obvious one at that, but Usagi was out of ideas.  
  
"Yeah right Usa, I'm not gonna fall for that one again...Oriana!" Arwain suddenly exclaimed, looking beyond Usagi, far into the distance. Emerging from the glass doors that lead onto the patio of the marble house, Arwain could make out the figure of a tall woman with long dark hair, with her was another lady and two girls.  
  
As Usagi turned to look, she beamed, the lack of a top front tooth making it uneven and absolutely adorable. Oriana's mother was easily recognisable; she kept her hair longer than most Handornians, falling just above her knees, its almost violet hue was a rarity and today, unlike her daughter's whose was tucked in a white sun hat, it was left untied and fell in loose waves that shook with every step she made.

At the call of her name, the small girl looked towards the garden, it was really nothing more than a field, though it was a large one, about five hundred acres and surrounded by high hedges which separated it from the rest of the rough beauty that was Panegune Forest. Spotted here and there were a few shady trees, all filled out for the summer with birds hidden in the branches, chirping away, and at the very bottom was a wide but calm and shallow stream that flowed from one side of the field to the other, other than that it was nothing but short green grass with the occasional small woodland creature sprinting as fast as it could across the wide expanse of the garden, it was an ideal place for children to play.  
  
She easily recognised Arwain; the silly red bow she insisted on wearing was practically bigger that her, she used it to tie up her hair so it only fell to the small of her back rather than the top of her thighs, and she figured the white little blob sitting on the ground was probably Usagi. She let go of her mother's hand and spoke to the auburn haired girl next to her, "Just give me a minute; I'll go get Usa and Arwain so they can meet you."  
  
The slightly taller girl said nothing, but stood there unmoving, her dark green emerald eyes avoiding Oriana's while she clutched a plate with a cover over it.  
  
Faced with the awkward silence Oriana simply mumbled "I'll be right back," and trotted off to get her friends, leaving the nervous girl to stand there all on her own.

The two women had already sat down at the wrought-iron table with Serenity and another woman. As they made themselves comfortable an old serving lady approached the glass covered table and set down a large tray of coffee and small desserts, she served all who wanted and then disappeared again through the one of the large French doors that made up the wall of the ground floor.  
  
One of the new arrivals turned in the high-backed iron chair, painted white to match the table, in order to face her daughter, her dark brown eyes complementing the curls of her chocolate hair that surrounded a delicate, long face with a defined chin, her dark eyelashes floated up in down as she blinked, her lips had a natural pout and her skin glowed a healthy golden tan. A dark eyebrow in the shape of a fine arch raised itself questioningly at the young girl who had still not moved from her original spot, clutching the plate so hard her knuckles were white. She smiled slightly, amused that her normally brash and loud daughter had become so quiet. "Persephone dear, where are your manners? Come here and show what you've helped make for Aunty Serenity and Usagi."  
  
Persephone did as her mother asked and brought the plate over to the patio table where a group of Handornian women were sitting. She placed the plate carefully on the table and removed the lid revealing a thick, dark chocolate cake.  
  
"Oh my! Why Persephone, this looks positively delicious!" proclaimed Serenity from her seat, "I'm sure Usa and the other girls will love this. Thank you very much."  
  
"It-it's-it's alright...cook did most of the work," came the soft reply, her eyes briefly flashing Serenity's before shooting down again to concentrate at picking imaginary lint off of her yellow top.  
  
"Well I'm sure you helped a lot," encouraged the woman sitting left of Serenity, she had dark blonde hair that was pulled back tightly into an intricate braid, her thin, sharp nose and high cheekbones gave her a regal, almost haughty air, but her bright sapphire eyes and full smiling lips gave way to an inner friendliness, "Now where has my daughter gotten to? Honestly, you'd think that girl was put in a cage when she's at home by the way she runs around here. Persephone, why don't you run along down the garden and see if the girls want some of this delicious cake."  
  
"Um, I think Oriana has already gone to do that." Responded Persephone, her gaze still cast down on the floor, her left hand gripping the side of her white skirt in nervousness.  
  
"Well then, why don't you come sit by me until they arrive?" she asked, her delicate pale hand patting the empty seat next to her, Persephone looked at her mother for approval, when she received a obliging nod, she slid herself onto the chair, making sure to cross her feet at the ankles and laying her hands on her lap like a lady. She remained quiet not really listening to what the women were saying to each other, but watching the blur of children out in the distance.

As Oriana approached, Usagi and Arwain ran to meet her halfway, Arwain managing to reach the new arrival just after Usagi, despite the extra distance she had to sprint. Without stopping, both girls jumped on Oriana, knocking her to the ground, her pretty white sun hat flying off her head to reveal short, glossy black hair and deep amethyst eyes that were almost too large for her face.  
  
"Oriana! You're here! You're here!"  
  
"Get off Usagi! You're gonna kill me!" Oriana cried out, both girls were on top of her; Arwain's elbow was digging into her stomach, but it was Usagi's vice-like grip around her neck that was stopping her from breathing. With a heavy push she finally managed to create some distance between herself and the two other girls, however that didn't stop them from trying to hug her again, realising her danger, Oriana got up and dashed away as fast as she could. Arwain easily caught up and toppled her, while Usagi, being rather more conscientious, went to go pick up Oriana's fallen hat.  
  
"Who's the girl over there Owin?" she asked as she handed over the sunhat.  
  
"She's Persephone, she lives near me, her mamma is Aunty Calista."  
  
"Aunty Calista's here?" Arwain's momentary shock gave Oriana enough time to push free herself from the blonde's grasp.  
  
"Yeah, that's her, see?" Oriana pointed, none to helpfully, in the general direction of the patio table.  
  
"Which one? I can't see her, it's too far," Said Usagi, squinting her eyes and trying to follow the line of Orin's unsteady hand.  
  
"Ooh I see her!" shouted Arwain; she waved her hand vigorously, receiving a signal to come back to the patio in reply. "Come on! Let's go, they're calling us." She told the other two as she sped off.  
  
Oriana grabbed Usagi's hand and followed, "Hurry up Usa, Persephone has cake!" she coaxed when she felt Usagi dragging her down.  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up, "Cake! Why didn't you say so before?" With that, she let go of Oriana's hand and started running as fast as her legs would take her, the tiny silver buckles of her white sandals jingling every time she stomped on the grass. Orin simply rolled her eyes, amused at her friend's antics.  
  
Arwain could feel someone approaching her from behind, she took a quick peek back to see who it was and laughed in delight as she saw Usagi coming up fast. So she wanted to race? Well, she'd get a race. She turned her head to face forward with a steely determination in her golden eyes she put all the force she could into her scrawny muscles.  
  
As she ran she soon started to forget everything, Usagi and Oriana were far behind her, she was going to win and she knew it. The mansion in the distance was blurred out by the tears in her eyes caused by the wind blowing into them; her hair flowed freely behind her, hopelessly getting itself tangled, and her dress swished against her ankles. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment but regretted it immediately,  
  
"Whoa-"she tripped on her dress and at the speed she was going she flew into the air, Arwain scrunched her eyes tight as she tried to brace herself, waiting for the collision against the earth and the inevitable spray of dislodged grass to fly into her nose and mouth, but instead she felt a completely different sensation, she was being lifted, a force was sweeping under her carrying her up, she opened her eyes and screamed in terror. "MOMMY!!"

Aurelia saw her daughter trip, as did all the women who sat around the patio table, and yet despite the fact she knew Arwain would not be hurt - she would probably just lift herself up and continue on as if nothing happened - her body automatically tensed, her sapphire eyes darkening, it was a mother's reaction. However what happened next caused her to shoot up and knock her chair over.  
  
"MOMMY! MOMMY HELP! PLEASE!" Arwain screamed in fear as she flew higher and higher up into the air, the solitary oak tree that Usagi had hid under sinking past her with a resounding swish. She clawed at nothing, looking like a wild animal hoping vainly she could reach the grass below and pull herself down, her movements had the opposite effect however and she simply elevated further into the sky. Directly below her Usagi and Oriana were hopelessly trying to reach her, jumping as high as they could and stretching out their pale arms, Persephone ran from the table and joined them as best she could, hopping along with them but their pathetic attempts were futile, Arwain was now floating higher than the five-story white mansion.

Arwain screamed and screamed, the only effect it had was to take her up faster, her mother, aunty Serenity, aunty Suki with her violet hair, they were all shrinking and becoming blurred, the only figure she could still see was aunty Calista who was trying to catch up to her, but even she was gradually losing distance.  
  
"I can't reach her, she's too high and my power will not let me rise any further!" Calista shouted down to Serenity from her place in the air, Aurelia needed no more, closing her dark blue eyes to concentrate she used her voice to calm her daughter and try and bring her down, a difficult and draining task, but she had no choice "Arwain...Wena my dear, can you hear me?"  
  
Arwain heard her mother but all she could see was a small dot that was getting smaller. "Mommy!" she cried, tiny streams of salty tears streaming down her face, "Mommy get me down! I wanna get down!" with this outcry came another burst of wind which carried her further up, but at the sound of Aurelia's voice the rising pace slowed again, "Calm down little one, I can't come get you, you need to try and do it by yourself, you can do it, I want you to try as hard as you can. Come down."  
  
Arwain ignored her mother's advice in her blind panic, "Come get me mommy! I wanna come down!" Every word that came out of the wretched child's mouth only took her higher, she could no longer make out any fine details below and the wind was getting very, very cold.  
  
"Arwain, listen to me..." but the voice was becoming was becoming softer, turning into barely into a whisper "Wena..."

"Arwain, listen to me, calm down. Concentrate... Wena?" Aurelia opened her eyes when she realised the link she had use to try to control her daughter failed, beads of sweat lightly coated the darker strands of blond hair at her temples, "Serenity she's too high, I don't have the strength to reach her." with that she collapsed on the grass, her legs being unable to support her weight.  
  
Serenity nodded, understanding what her friend was asking, she clasped her hands together as if in prayer, mesmerised at what she was doing her bright silver eyes were open wide and unblinking, slowly her hands came apart and in between them was a little ball of white light, as she separated her hands further the ball grew.  
  
Usagi had stopped crying for her friend the moment she saw the light, she never had had the chance to see her mother concentrate so hard, normally her mother's magic came quickly but the amount of power Serenity put into this was nothing she had seen before, she stared, enchanted by the beauty of her mother's magic.

"Mommy..." Arwain asked the air fearfully as she drifted up, there was no reply except for the echo of her own voice, she was alone and scared and her once-pink toes were now blue, as were her lips. Shivering, she realised that she had never felt so very alone, there was nothing there but the whips of cloud barley blocking the view of down below and the thick white clouds above, she started to wail, the panic of isolation causing her fear to double and as a result she flew higher.

Once the ball of light was about the size of Persephone herself Serenity relaxed her arms and they fell to her sides, letting the white energy fly directly up into the sky. Calista sometimes told stories about Serenity and her beautiful energy, but it had been impossible for Persephone's child- mind to imagine it to be so pretty, she followed it with her emerald eyes as it soared higher into the air like a comet, so enthralled was she in the magnificent white ball that, unlike Suki and Usagi, she did not see Serenity stumble from dizziness ever so slightly.

The air was becoming colder as she was pushed up, her breaths became quicker and deeper and the pain it caused her lungs were like cold blades stabbing into her chest, but no matter what, she didn't feel like she could take in enough air, she had stopped crying because she no longer had the energy to keep it up and the cold pricked at her whole body, she shook from it, her baby teeth snapping noisily against each other in quick repetitive chattering and her head began to swim, the fear was overpowering her, chocking her with despair, the panic washing over her wave after wave...and then she saw it.

The white comet zoomed higher into the air, constantly shrinking in size as it lost energy from travelling at such speed, white smoke fuming off of it forming a residual tail.

At first she couldn't make out what it was, it approached her, or rather, she approached it, its white light calling her from the distance, her confused mind, numb from cold and lack of air didn't know what to make of it, but she was sure of one thing, she wanted it, she wanted it with all her heart.

The ball of energy sped higher and higher, close to its destination, it was a luring energy, created as a guide to be followed to wherever Serenity had instructed it to take people but because of the sheer distance and speed it needed to travel it was losing energy and therefore its hypnotic ability to draw its subject into following it, fast.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her short life: a gleaming city made of crystal and light stood amidst an ocean, or was it the sky? But it was so far away, it twinkled to her, tantalising her, teasing her, calling her name. The silhouettes of birds added to the complete perfection that was the image before the child's eyes. There was nothing she could do to reach it and the extra effort she put into her body as she tried only made her weaker. As she became colder and received less air, her eyes gave way and she fainted in the sky, her last memory being the brief one of the beautiful, far away city...her home.  
  
Arwain fell, her mind, shut off, no longer subconsciously controlled the air that lifted her up, her blond hair, as if in rebellion, flew up in flaying strands as her red bow slipped from its duty and spiralled away, Arwain was plummeting head first, gathering speed as she did, completely unaware of her danger, just before she reached the bottom layer of the clouds, the luring comet found her, it flew up until it was almost a foot in front of her and then suddenly changed direction to downwards, bringing the child back to land as it had been commanded.  
  
Arwain and the ball of energy fell through the clouds, parting the thin wisps like blowing onto smoke curling away and resembling an inverted fool's crown.

"Serenity, they're coming down to fast!" Cried Suki, her lilac eyes shining with fear for her friend's child, she felt helpless at this moment, what power she had was unsuitable for this kind of situation, all she could do was stand transfixed at the falling Arwain.  
  
Serenity sat down on the grass, realising that the energy she needed would drain her even quicker than before. In a cross-legged position she outstretched her arms into the direction of the falling comet and commanded it to reverse its direction, it tried to do so but at the speed it was travelling, with its lack of energy plus the speed Arwain was falling at, the only thing it was managing to do was to slow down ever so little, Serenity put as much force as she could into the ball, it was working, but they were still going too fast.  
  
Aurelia stood and tried to use her voice again, "Arwain, Wena stop, slow down Wena, slow down. Slow down child!" She continued on, a migraine setting in quickly and causing her head to pound, but she ignored it, calling to her little girl as hard as she could. Oriana saw what Aurelia was doing and attempted to do the same, "Slow down Wena, come on slow down." She whispered staring intently, Usagi joined in along with Persephone, neither realising that no matter how much they chanted and tried to will it, only Orin's was able to have some kind of effect, but her voice was still very weak and it never even managed to reach Arwain.  
  
Calista saw her chance, she flew a little to her left, Arwain was coming down fast, there was no guarantee she could help brake the fall but she did her best anyway. She caught Arwain, the force jolting the child awake and throwing Calista off balance. Now she was plummeting too, her back facing the ground and ready to take on the brunt of the collision. She put as much power as she could into flying upwards, their speed was decreasing quickly but it was still dangerously fast, Calista closed her eyes, just as Suki did so from the ground to pray, and concentrated.

The stream at the bottom of the garden suddenly changed course, it no longer flowed along the pre-cut lines of its banks, instead the flow of water made a sharp right and travelled over the grass directly to the area under Calista and Arwain, leaving a now moist muddy path in its wake, once it had reached its destination it began swirling and building itself in size to act as a cushion, an unfortunate little silver fish found itself trapped and confused in the barrier set up by a woman who had only just arrived to the home of Serenity with her child. When no servants received her at the door she had gone straight to the garden, confused and a little worried, where she found that everyone was staring up into the sky.  
  
The silver eyes of Veda were flashing blue as she tried to control the swirling water, taking as much from the stream as she could, young Nerissa could only stand by her mother and watch in fascination and horror as her beloved aunt Calista hit the water barrier with an almighty splash, drenching everyone in the nearby vicinity. Veda, Suki and Aurelia wasted no time in running to Calista and Arwain, Suki, feeling how cold the child was activated her heat, though only warming her very slowly to avoid shock. Veda went immediately to check on Calista who was still lying on the grass, arms spread wide, her long and simple olive green dress now soaked and plastered against her body hinting at long, shapely legs. Her breathing was heavy with exhaustion and her head was in severe pain, but other than that she couldn't feel anything.  
  
"Are you alright? Can you move? Do you feel pain anywhere?" At the calm tone of Veda, Calista smiled, trust her to be on the ball, and where had she come from anyway? Trying as best she could, she sat up, but as she tried to stand Veda stopped her. Calista didn't struggle but instead pulled the slight woman into a tight embrace, "Thank-you." Veda smiled despite being pressed against the cold wet body, she simply sighed in relief, not even noticing her silk blue dress was being ruined. Persephone ran to her mother and interlocked herself between the two women, crying with happiness that her mother was safe.  
  
When Arwain was sufficiently warmed, Suki let her go. Aurelia grabbed her in a hug, Usagi, Oriana and Nerissa with blue eyes her mother only possessed at certain times and cropped blue hair to match her father's, waited patiently for their turn to squeeze the life out of their friend. Arwain simply clung onto her mother's neck as long as possible while Serenity did a scan of the child, finding her healthy she stepped back and took the children into the house to give Aurelia and her daughter some space. Suki moved over to help Veda balance Calista, "That was quite a fall you had there," she said lighted-heartedly, her jovial personality kicking in to counter all the tension she had felt. "Really? What makes you say that? Was it the sight of me- oh never mind, I'm too tired for a smart comeback." Calista announced half-heartedly, Veda and Suki giggled lightly and helped her through the French doors and onto a large cream couch just opposite the table where the children and Serenity were sitting. Suki immediately began to work, slowly drying off Calista's dress. 


End file.
